


the stars that touch the earth

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Road Trip, Stargazing, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Summary: Marinette and Alya go on a spontaneous road trip out of the city to see the stars that don't appear in Paris' sky.





	the stars that touch the earth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Finally getting around to posting my Alyanette piece I wrote for PML’s Sky Zine! I forgot about it and I could’ve posted like a week ago, woops.
> 
> Also there's like the tiniest smidge of implied background Adrinino

Blankets lay scattered across the balcony-turned-garden. Fairy lights were draped across the latticework, a few wrapped around the branches of a small tree that grew there. A couple of plates sat on the edges of the blankets, crumb-covered and forgotten as the hands that had used them just moments before intertwined with each other instead.

Alya and Marinette had their backs on the blankets and their eyes on the sky as they gazed upon the false stars in the horizon made by the city. Their breathing came in tandem as they drank in the night, moonlight illuminating the hope they clung to as they learned more and more about the world they lived in.

Sounds of the nearby river and passing cars filled the air, just barely quiet enough for the radio's static-ridden music to play over it. All of it was almost too loud for Alya to hear Marinette when she whispered, "Hey, Peaches... if you could change one thing about Paris, what would it be?"

Taking a moment to consider her answer, Alya shifted to prop herself up, and stared out across the city she and Marinette both defended. "I think... I think I would love to see the stars again, so, less pollution... more care for the environment. That would be nice."

Marinette hummed in agreement. "I think I'd like the same."

Their conversation petered out after that, they simply laid there, basking in the presence of each other just long enough for Alya to fall into a light slumber. Marinette's gaze moved from the landscape and settled on her partner, her best friend. She watched her during a couple of songs before she grabbed her phone and started to text a certain superhero and model friend of theirs.

**[From: Mar You Ready]**

**[To: Camembert Boy]**

_hey i need a favor_

_please_

_think of it is a way to make up for the day of dead flowers_

**[From: Camembert Boy]**

**[To: Mar You Ready]**

_I've apologized for that like 100 times_

_it wasnt my fault nino spooked me :(_

_who puts flowrs that close to the edge anyways_

_what do yoy need though, my lady? ;3c_

**[From: Mar You Ready]**

**[To: Camembert Boy]**

_can als and i borrow one of your dad's cars tmrrow?_

**[From: Camembert Boy]**

**[To: Mar You Ready]**

_ummm i dont think i can get a car for you :/_

_but!! the van i use to help nino lug his equipment around should be free_

_want me to drop it off tomorrow morning??_

**[From: Mar You Ready]**

**[To: Camembert Boy]**

_please!!!! btw dont tell als_

_and also thanks love u, goin to bed now so i wont msg back :*_

_sweet dreams, purrfect boy_

Dropping her phone beside her, she curled into Alya's side, dragging a blanket over Alya and herself and falling asleep.

 

* * *

When morning came, Marinette woke to a bright-eyed Adrien staring down at her, shaking from silent laughter.

"You guys are the most irresponsible responsible people I know," he whispered with a chuckle. "C'mon, get up." Holding his hand out to her, she took it and was pulled to her feet, careful so as not to wake Alya.

The two went inside and talked quietly about Marinette's plans. Adrien, as supportive of her spontaneity as ever, smiled and nodded along with everything she said.

"...and I was thinking we'd stay out most of the night and bring the van back tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that totally works. Nino won't need it for a couple of days anyways- we're going on a couple dates," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Marinette snorted and playfully pushed him. "Where're you planning on going?" she asked, getting up to start prepping for the trip.

"I dunno, Nino wouldn't tell me… It's all a big myst _purry_ ," he joked, laughing a little too loudly when she threw a pillow at his face. "C'mon, you have to admit that was a good one. If you do, the keys are yours." He took them from his pocket and held them above her head in a teasing way.

"Alright, fine. That was a  _purr_ ty good one," she admitted, smiling ear-to-ear.

"I've taught you so well," he said, miming the wiping away of a tear.

"Ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes. " _Any_ ways, I hope your dates go well."

"Thanks, I hope yours does too," he replied, stepping forward for a hug before handing her the keys. "Drive safe, alright?"

"Will do, Chaton. Ask Maman and Papa for something on your way out."

He gave a nod, another quick hug, and bid her farewell. Marinette tossed the keys into the air and caught them, glad that Adrien had been so receptive to her plan, and rushed to get ready before Alya would wake.

Thirty minutes went by, and Marinette had managed to shower, throw a few blankets in the backseat of the van, pack some snacks and beverages, and program the GPS to bring them outside the city. She ran inside to her parents, and explained to them her plan. They, unsurprisingly, supported her wholeheartedly, even going so far as to insist she take the fresh batch of pastries they'd just set out to cool. Marinette, thankful, agreed and gave them each a quick hug before going back to her balcony to jostle Alya awake.

"Sweets, time to get up, love," she murmured, sinking to her knees to press a kiss on Alya's cheek.

Alya's dark lashes fluttered at the contact, and soon hazel eyes met blue, one pair sleepy and curious, the other alight with excitement. Marinette shook the keys and smiled widely.

"Get up and shower so we can get this thing started!"

"Get what thing started? And what if I didn't wanna shower?"

"I'll still love you," Marinette promised. "And our road trip, of course!"

"Our.... our what? When did we plan this?"

"Road trip. And not we, I. You said you'd love to see the stars again, so I thought we could do that. How's about it?"

Alya hummed. "Let's just cuddle here for a few more minutes, then I'll get up, 'kay?" Without waiting for a response, she moved so her arms wrapped around Marinette and nestled into her legs.

Marinette let out an airy laugh and set the keys down so she could play with Alya's hair. Alya sighed contentedly and Marinette relaxed further, falling into the soothing motions and losing track of time. Only when her mother called up from her room's entrance did both of them break out of their trance-like state.

"Guess I should get up now, huh?" Alya breathed, holding Marinette tighter even as she knew she'd have to let go.

"That would probably be best," Marinette smiled.

Groaning, Alya started to get up, and Marinette helped her to her feet. "So, you go shower, and I'll double check that everything's ready! Meet you in the car in 35?"

"Sounds good," Alya replied with a yawn as she stretched her arms and climbed down the hatch into Marinette's room.

Marinette grinned and followed after, snorting when she sees a ladybug clinging to Alya's shirt. She brushed it off and made sure it got outside before going through her list of things needed once more.

 

* * *

By the time night fell, the couple had gotten lost or went the wrong way no less than eight times, not that they cared. Each time the GPS had to reroute, they broke into loud guffaws, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. They also needed to stop for gas once, and they were lucky to be heroes, because the vehicle had ran out of fuel before they could reach the station. Needless to say, the employees were somewhat shocked to see the famed Ladybug pushing the van into the lot with a cackling civilian in the driver's seat. Still, even with all of that, they made it to their destination on time, and Ladybug, who had promptly hopped into the driver's seat and forgotten to detransform as she drove off, pulled off of the road a ways and came to a halt.

"So, Mademoiselle Ladybug, have any time to answer a few questions for your biggest fan?" Alya teased, poking Ladybug's shoulder.

"I dunno," she answered, "are you  _sure_  you're my biggest fan?"

"Oh, absolutely, without a doubt."

"Well, if you say so, I'd love to answer some questions for you."

"Great!" Alya unclicked her seatbelt and leaned into Ladybug's side. "Question one... do you love me?"

Rather than answering with her words, Ladybug turned towards her and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"Second question: if you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?"

"New York," she said without hesitating, laughing when Alya punched her in the shoulder. "Okay, okay, you're right. I wouldn't want to be anywhere you're not, so right here is perfect."

"Aw, you  _do_  love me."

"Well, of course."

They exchanged a small smile.

"Question three. If I asked to kiss you, would you let me?"

"Not until you ask question four."

"You know me so well. Okay, we'll hold off on kissing. The final question I have for you is: will you detransform and reveal to me your secret identity right now, where no one else will see?"

Pink light flooded the van for a short moment, and when it faded, Marinette sat in Ladybug's place, smiling from one ear to the other. "I would do it without an ounce of hesitation, every time," she admitted, so honest that Alya flushed just the tiniest bit.

Not knowing how to go on from there, Marinette leaned in so their foreheads touched. "How about that kiss now, Mademoiselle Reporter?"

"On the record?" she asked, inching closer, leaving just enough space between their lips that Marinette's inevitable response might close it.

"On the record," Marinette confirmed, closing the space without a second thought.

Their kiss was soft and sweet, but in no way did it lack passion, even as it drew to an end as quickly as it began. Marinette pulled back.

"We can continue this interview later, if you'd like, Peaches. But for now, I think we should check out the stars in all their glory."

"Probably a good call," Alya said with a chuckle. "If we don't stop now, I think we'd miss the entire night."

"Probably," Marinette agreed, unbuckling herself and getting out. From the back, she took out multiple blankets, all old projects of hers. It took only a few minutes for her and alya to spread them out on the van's top, and an extra couple of minutes to turn the radio on as well as bring up the food and drinks.

The two settled in, laying down with their shoulders touching and their pinky fingers holding onto each other in an unspoken promise. The stars shone brightly in the sky, twinkling and dancing in the reflections of their eyes, closer just then than they could ever be otherwise.

If Marinette had to pick one word to describe the moment, the only one worthy would be 'perfect.' There was truly no other place she wanted to be, and there was no one she would rather be with.

As if reading her thoughts, Alya rolled her head enough to leave a kiss on Marinette's shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Als," Marinette murmured back, pressing closer into Alya and burying her nose in her hair. One thing she had come to appreciate over time was the constant of how Alya smelled. At first, it was peaches and cinnamon. But, as time went on, it became the smell of home, of comfort, of not being alone. Marinette loved how she smelled. She voiced it, and felt Alya's hand cover hers completely and squeeze, putting forth all the words she wished to say but couldn't convey through words alone.

"Als?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope tonight never ends. The stars. You. Us. I don't want any of it to end."

"It won't end."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette said, relaxing fully into her side. Her head lay in the space between Alya's own head and her shoulder.

"No, Mari. Thank  _you_ ," she replied. "You helped me see the stars again, after mentioning how I missed them just once. And you made sure I wasn't alone by coming along. This is one of the greatest things anyone's ever done for me, and I'm so, so impossibly grateful for it. Again, thank you Mari. I hope I can do something similar for you one day."

"You already have, just by being here with me." She gave a warm smile and turned to face the sky again.

A streak of light flew overhead, and instead of making a wish, both thanked the star for their wishes coming true on the first day they met. Their wishes, which had asked for happiness.

The night went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm still not completely satisfied with how I wrote the ending, but I think it's good enough to post :>
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated, the latter especially! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog here!](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/165314184339/the-stars-that-touch-the-earth)


End file.
